Switch?
by Matthew Shinez
Summary: Prussia harus mendatangi pendeta. Spain terbang kepadang bunga. Germany butuh tenaga ekstra menenangkan Italy yang menangis ketakutan. England hanya bengong meski America sudah memelerkan ingus kekemejanya. Oh, ini, ini... Warning inside.


**A/N: terinspirasi dari sebuah fan arts, tema cerita yang sudah sangat umum memang, sekali-kali saya pingin bikin cerita yang seperti ini. Tolong maklumi bila sangat hancur.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Don't like. Don't read.**

**Warning:** cerita didominasi oleh konten Boys Love a.k.a Yaoi, OOC (sangat!) demi keperluan cerita, miss typo.

**Pairing:** PruCan, SpaMano. Slight GerIta & USUK

**Summary:**Prussia harus mendatangi pendeta. Spain terbang kepadang bunga. Germany butuh tenaga ekstra menenangkan Italy yang menangis ketakutan. England hanya bengong meski America sudah memelerkan ingus kekemejanya. Oh, ini, ini... Warning inside.

**Note:** ("..."): berbisik

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Ugghh..."

"Aww..."

Disebuah lorong koridor panjang. Didepan sebuah pintu kayu besar. Sosok dua manusia saling duduk terjongkok mengelus dahi dan belakang kepala mereka, meringis sakit pada dahi yang memerah. Dan terdengar kikik dari yang melihat.

Adegan jidat bertemu jidat dipagi hari sungguh awal mula yang buruk untuk memulai pagi.

Ketika mereka berdiri terasa ada yang berbeda dari keduanya.

Dan hanya Tuhan yang tahu takdir apa yang akan terlukis dalam satu hari kehidupan ini dimulai.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Switch?**

_(You are Me. I was You.)_

.

Original Story by Rin

Disclaimer © Hidekaz Himaruya

Humor, Romance, Friendship, Family

Rated T

.

* * *

><p><strong>.xOx.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

England sempat mencemooh pada prediksi ramalan cuaca koran pagi hari ini yang mengatakan langit berawan dan hujan merintik bumi karena nyatanya mentari bertengger penuh wibawa dipuncak langit —toh, dia tidak mau repot dengan barang tambahan macam setelan ganti.

Namun, akhirnya dia menyadari sesuatu.

Menyepelekan itu tidak bagus —untuk hal sekecil apapun macam, bentuk, wujud atau yang lainnya. England harus mempelajari kembali kebijakan yang sempat terlupa karena usia. Jangan pernah melihat sesuatu sebagai hal yang kecil, karena hal yang kecil itulah yang dapat menjadi besar —well, untuk kasus ini, masalah besar. Cukup dengan mendengarkan seorang Canada yang —biasanya tak terlihat, masuk keruang rapat dengan muka bersungut-sungut dan memulai orasi paginya dengan menggebrak meja —adu debat dengan America, meninju Prussia yang entah sembunyi dimana dan main peluk dari belakang —dan sekarang tampaknya porsi suara Nation ber-_trend made_ beruang kutub ini sedang dalam kondisi untuk berteriak lantang delapan oktaf lebih dari biasanya.

"SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN MAIN PELUK KENTANG KEPARAT!"

Ditambah dengan makian dibelakang kalimat —yang sangat tidak Canada sekali. Ini akan jadi masalah yang lebih besar dibanding dengan subtitusi jasnya menjadi saputangan oleh America —entah sudah berapa jam memelerkan ingus karena shock kalah bacot oleh saudaranya sendiri. Demi merlin, dia menyesal tidak bawa baju ganti.

Namun, tampaknya hari ini masalah bukan hanya berkunjung pada region _North America_ saja.

England yang dalam kondisi mati suri —bengong tidak percaya, anak asuhnya yang paling penyabar dan pendiam bertransformasi jadi mesin amuk dengan amunisi umpatan sadis— menangkap situasi yang nyaris_ impossible_ yang mungkin sama kacau dengan Canada yang bisa semarah dan semurka dan senyaring dalam sesi menghujani seorang albino nyasar ikut rapat dengan bahasa cantik kebanggaannya.

Jarang-jarang Duo Italy itu tenang-tenang saja —dalam kondisi begini pula— tampaknya keduanya terlalu sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing sampai tidak peduli dengan sesi kacau yang semakin meriah saja.

...

Mungkin...

(untuk memperjelas, mari kita ganti situasi dalam sudut pandang Italy)

Italy semakin mengkeret pada Germany —yang dikategorikan sudah pasrah karena terlalu frustasi dengan masalah ini itu dan memilih diam, duduk manis dibangkunya, alih-alih menarik kakaknya yang masih sesi tebar rayu meski sang kekasih sedang tebar amuk—. Untuk pertama kalinya didunia, dia merasa rupa kakaknya dalam konteks 'baik hati' dan 'sabar' yang sebenarnya adalah yang paling mengerikan dibanding hujan makian —hujan peluru kadang, tomat apalagi.

Sejak tadi —yah, sejak awal dimulai rapat tidak ada sedikitpun nada sinis, gumam gerutu, ataupun wajah cemberut dari wajah maskulin sang kakak —mungkinkah dia sakit? Apa karena pasta tadi pagi diam-diam Italy memasukkan kentang yang dimodifikasi mirip keju parut? Atau seperti Spain yang langsung sakau ketika panen tomat segudang tidak muat?

Ditambah alasan-alasan yang makin _absurd_ melintas dan penasaran tentu saja —. Mencolek lengan sang kakak —yang biasanya berhadiah delikan sinis— kemudian menanyakan perihal "Vee, _Fratello_ kenapa?" Romano diam, hanya menggeleng. Italy makin takut, —berharap bukan karena kentang tadi pagi kakaknya sakit perut akut dan mempengaruhi kinerja otaknya. "_Fratello_ tidak salah makan, kan, Vee?" Mengguncang bahu sang kakak makin kencang, kembali dijawab gelengan dan senyum tipis mendengus. Oke, senyum. Italy makin takut kakaknya kenapa-kenapa —tapi, nampaknya Italy mendapat pencerahan, dan akhirnya mendapat sebuah teori yang dapat terpikirkan otaknya 'Mengapa sang kakak bertingkah selaku Putri istana.'; ini adalah versi baru bentuk kemarahan kakaknya. Glek.

Curi-curi memandangi sang kakak yang masih diam, "V–vee, _Fratello_ marah padaku?" hati-hati menanyakan —takut-takut ada api nyembur telak kemuka. Dan Italy hanya bisa gemetar karena tak ada tanggap dari tanyanya. Menitikkan airmata, menerjang sang kakak dan bersimpuh dikakinya.

"Vee! _Fratello_ aku minta maaf soal kentang yang tadi pagi, veee! Kumohon jangan marah vee, tak akan kuulangi aku janji. _Fratelloooo_! Ayo ngomong sesuatu, aku takut, veee!" sejadi-jadinya merengek permohonan ampun, menutup mata dan gemetar ketakutan— persiapan menghadapi semburan berbisa Romano seperti biasanya.

_**Puk—**_

Alih-alih dapat bentakan, Italy merasakan hangat pada ubun-ubunnya dan (tolong garis bawahi) senyum indah bagai sang pujangga yang turun dari khayangan pada kembarannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Feli. Tapi, kalau kau tahu aku tidak suka jangan coba-coba kau masukkan lagi. Tenang saja aku tak marah, kok."

_**Gusrekgusrek**_ —suara rambut— _**krikkrik**_— dan Romano masih tersenyum hangat.

"VEEEEE! GERMANYYYYY, _FRATELLO_ JADI ANEEEHHHH! HWAAAA!"

**Kesimpulan:** rapat hari ini ditiadakan dikarenakan kesalahan teknis otak beberapa negara yang membuat geger dan trauma beberapa negara pula.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.xOx.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Spain bagai melayang ketaman bunga, berloncatan bagai kancil di alam bebas, menari-nari melodramatik dengan kekasih dibawah sinar bulan—berkejar-kejaran dengan efek latar matahari terbenam dan sahut-sahutan yang terkesan telenovela, — "Hoho, kejarlah daku~."— "Hohoho, tunggu daku sayang~."—. yaah, berimajinasi boleh, kan? Yang jelas, personifikasi _Passion Country _ini sedang dalam masa titik puncak kebahagiaannya. Bisa digambarkan dengan sesi tebar bunga dari kepala, aura cerah menawan dan senyum _charming _yang makin —hari makin—lebar.

Romano. Romano yang itu. Setengah personifikasi Italy region selatan. Penghasil pentolan-pentolan mafia yang mendunia. Yang selalu menyalak, memaki, menyemburkan umpatan-umpatan berbisa layak mulut itu tak pernah disucikan pada siapapun dan apapun yang dianggapnya menyebalkan —atau mungkin tidak, mimpi apa semalam Spain sampai Romano, akhirnya —dimatanya— dengan efek 'bligbling', sorot mentari dari jendela menyorot wajah setengah Nation bipolar —yang nampaknya alis tertaut ditengah menjadi kerutan adalah ciri Romano— membalas sapa pagi dengan suara lembut, teduh dan tenang ditambah senyuman penuh cinta plus gurat merah memalu dari sang kekasih —mantan jajahannya. Apa lagi yang bisa membuat Spain mendengar lonceng pernikahan sebagai latar? Rasanya bersujud-sujud digereja sehari semalam tidak akan cukup mengungkap bahagia hati ini, ohhh~~.

Dan Spain benar-benar menyanyi. Diatas mimbar pula.

Lain ladang, lain belalang. Lain kolam, lain ikan. Lain negara, lain juga situasinya.

Jika Spain tengah melabil bagai begundal kelebihan gula —anggap menyanyi sembari berakrobat dikategorikan gila, maka Spain sudah miring otaknya— nelangsa bagi Prussia yang tengah menggalau, disebabkan tidak lain, dan tidak bukan, dan entah kenapa pacarnya yang hebat sehebat dirinya itu hari ini tidak menjadi hebat karena dengan tidak hebatnya mencak-mencak pagi-pagi, membuat Prussia dihadiahi sumpal telinga dari Japan yang bersimpati atas retaknya rumah tangga mereka yang baru dibangun. Hiks, terima kasih Japan, tapi kalau mau tahu dia dan Canada belum nikah, lho. Kenapa? Oh, persetan. Sudah jelas itu titah dari penggila hamburger —yang sedang mendramatisir ikatan kakak-adik dengan Canada yang dalam ujung jurang sebelum jatuh terhempas, hancur, lenyap, musnah (Hoi! Aku dan Canada juga sedang diujung tanduk tahu!) —, tidak mengizinkan —atau tepatnya menolak keras (sekeras dengan gebukan yang melayang pada pipinya saat dia membawa kabur Canada kencan ditengah konferensi) ikatan lebih dalam antara dia dan kekasihnya tersayang. Yeah, hebat sekali bahasanya.

Saking sendunya berimajiner, Prussia lupa kalau dia tengah dalam misi goda-sang-pacar-biar-nanti-malam-panas-enak yang banting stir jadi goda-sang-pacar-biar-hubungan-langgeng, menghadapi rengutan sadis dan bentuk penolakan yang jelas sangat ketara dengan umpatan sinis macam England mabuk, lamat-lamat Prussia makin yakin kalau pacarnya sedang kemasukan sesuatu —meski Indonesia bilang, "Negatif jin dalam Canada, begitu pula Romano. Apa kalian tidak punya opsi lain, mungkin saja mereka saling bertubrukan dan saling tertukar sifat?"

Dan kalimat Indonesia menyadarkan semua ketololan mereka yang memungkinkan terjadinya _trans-character_ kedua personifikasi.

Membangkitkan Hungary juga Japan untuk -kemungkinan- membuat film dokumenter kehidupan _Four Shome_ keempat personifikasi dalam satu ruangan. Tentu dengan niat bejad.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.xOx.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Berbekal _Frying-pan_ Hungary dan dayung Vietnam. Mereka berhasil menidurkan Canada dan Romano —yang tampaknya keduanya tengah menyelami mimpi buruk dalam tidur—, mengikatnya dikursi agar tidak kabur —nyaris ditentang oleh kedua seme, sampai setan membisikkan; kedua uke sangat _hot_ dalam keadaan _bondage_ (bisikan lalu dari Liechstein dan Taiwan), dan kali ini diadakan rapat pengganti membahas masalah pertukaran sifat yang jujur dengan alasan; merepotkan —Germany tidak bisa terus-terusan mengeloni Italy karena _horror_ dengan kakaknya sendiri atau menjadi korban curhatan kakaknya mengenai peliknya percintaan antara dirinya dan Canada yang bisa jadi dongeng pengantar tidur— kesampingkan dia akan menyumpal kaos kaki dimulutnya. Atau dalam kondisi America, tidak ada teman tidur pasca nonton film _horror_ —Canada partner terbaik dalam mengatasi banjir ingus America.

"Sekarang. Apa yang akan kita lakukan pada mereka berdua?"

Suara England memulai rapat —tepatnya diskusi— siang kali ini dengan nada marah —tidak rela jasnya terpeperi ingus dengan indahnya. Setelah ini dia akan minta America biaya _laundry_. Catat.

Sekejap semuanya lirik-lirik pada dua negara yang jadi biang masalah kali ini —berwajah manis polos tanpa dosa, sedang tertidur lelap, dalam keadaan tak berdaya, dan terikat.

Rasanya keinginan untuk menggrepe datang seiring menegaknya ereksi (bagi yang lelaki/seme), 'Oh tidak, jauhkan fantasi memalukan itu. AKU SUDAH PUNYA UKE/CEWEK!'. Saling menyihir pikiran masing-masing, walau tidak cukup berhasil.

Dan Francis dihadiahi kecupan tinju penuh amarah dari dua sobat sejawatnya.

Mengabaikan Francis yang digantung terbalik diluar jendela, kembali orasi normal pertanyaan dalam diskusi dimulai Switzerland. "Kira-kira kenapa mereka sampai begitu?"

Dan Switzerland menyadari betapa bodohnya dirinya berharap tanyanya akan dihargai dengan normal oleh negara lainnya.

"Penyakit menular?"

"Bakteri? Virus?"

"Hahaha! Ini sudah pasti karena alien!"

"Err... Rasanya opsi yang paling normal adalah bertubrukan. Seperti dimanga-manga milik Japan, dua orang saling bertemu jidat, dan entah karena efek statis atau semacamnya sadar-sadar keduanya sudah saling bertukar jiwa, kalau masalah kali ini kelihatannya sifat mereka yang tertukar." Penuturan dari seorang Indonesia mengesankan bahwa negara ini adalah salah satu dari pengkonsumsi tetap maha karya negara sakura tersebut. "Arigatou Indoneshia-san." Membuat sang pencipta karya merasa tersanjung.

"Begitu? Lalu, apa kau tahu cara mengembalikannya Japan?"

Mengangguk-angguk mengelus dagu, mengumamkan beberapa judul manga —nampaknya tengah mencari referensi yang serupa.

"Hm, setahu saya satu-satunya cara adalah dengan mengulang hal yang sama pada apa yang menyebabkan keduanya tertukar sifat yang artinya bila penyebabnya adalah saling bertubrukan, maka kita harus melakukan hal yang sama terhadap mereka."

...

"Sebentar, ulangi lagi intinya?" Interupsi oleh Spain yang merasa buntut-buntut tidak bagus —bagi kekasih mereka.

"Dijedukkan lagi."

Sejenak hening, tidak ada suara yang menyela perwujudan rasa shock pada kedua orang yang menjadi korban dan tanggung jawab karena mereka adalah kekasihnya.

_**Greek—**_

Sampai suara kursi merobek diam.

"Kita hanya perlu memukul kepala mereka kan, da?"

Sampai Russia mengangkat pipanya, berbaik hati menjadi relawan dalam penyelesaian tercepat 'Peristiwa Tukar Sifat' dengan mengarahkan batang besi berkilat perak berbecak —apa itu darah?— pada dua orang yang tengah mengerang terbangun. Mengancang-ancang ayunan pipa.

"Kolkolkol~."

Yang pastinya tidak ada kekasih baik hati mau begitu saja mendiamkan kala belahan jiwa tengah terancam bahaya. Siapa yang mau melihat wajah manis kesayangan mereka terlumur darah oleh oknum-oknum tak bertanggung jawab yang pinginnya main gampang. Oh, tentu Spain dan Prussia tak mengizinkan hal itu, mereka lebih memilih hidup dalam kehidupan baru —dimana Prussia harus mengadaptasikan telinganya menghadapi amukan Canada tiap jamnya— dibanding melihat pacar-pacar mereka terbaring tak berdaya.

Jadinya penolakkan keraslah yang merespon tindakan —dengan niat— baik hati —tapi salah—nya Russia.

Prussia: mengambil kursi, dan melemparkan pada Russia —_strike_ kemukanya!

"TIDAK AKAN KOMUNIS SIAL! KUHAJAR KAU KALAU SAMPAI MELUKAI CANADA!"

Spain: menodongkan Riffle yang entah dari mana —nampaknya boleh nyolong punya Romano, ah, ya, tentu saja milik Romano adalah miliknya— kita tidak boleh mengkategorikan Spain sebagai kekasih tidak berduit yang saking miskinnya mengembat punya kekasihnya sendiri.

"Dan jangan harap kau bisa menyentuh Roma tanpa terluka."

Dikejauhan terdengar _fight_ _back sound _berkumandang. Angin bertiup melambaikan poni-poni dan rambut mereka, bak _opening_ adegan laga sembari membawa kedua kekasih dalam dekapan —yang mengumpatkan penolakan (Canada) dan diam memerah (Romano). Menatap Russia yang tersenyum mengintimidasi.

Dan dibelakang nampak kamera video senantiasa tak lepas menyorot adegan yang oh-so-dramatik-fujoshi-sekali, tak lupa kipas angin yang menjadi alasan kertas-kertas dokumen itu bertebangan tidak elitnya dilantai —sebaiknya kau matikan itu Belgium, lihat Germany nampak ingin menggoreng seseorang sekarang.

Menginterupsi keadaan—membubarkan kelompok fujoshi dibelakang layar, Germany membujuk kakaknya dan sifatnya yang keras kepala itu ditambah kepala batu dan narsis yang kebangetan, setidaknya kali ini saja —walau nampaknya sudah sangat sering berharap meski tidak kesampaian— untuk berpikir jernih dengan sadar —karena _vacum cleaner_ tercanggih sekalipun nampaknya bisa soak mendadak membersihkan kabut dikepalanya—.

"Bruder, pikirkan lagi. Kalau memang ini satu-satunya cara untuk mengembalikan mereka, kita harus melakukannya."

Dan kini giliran Italy beraksi, bersenjatakan muka imut polos-melas, _puppy eyes_ dan air mata mengalir setitik, membentuk _front_ dengan Germany membujuk kakak-kakaknya.

"Vee... _Fratello_ Spain..."

Oh, tidak. Keimutan itu mulai meruntuhkan pertahanan Spain! Tahan dirimu Spain, ingat kekasihmu butuh dirimu untuk kau sertai! Oke, bagus... tapi, jangan kau cekik Romano pula. Mati dia.

Giliran bagaimana reaksi Prussia sekarang.

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkan Canada! Weeek!" memeletkan lidah dan membawa kabur Canada ala penculikan _viking_.

Harusnya Germany tahu, batu itu jauh lebih lunak dibanding kepala Prussia.

Saat mereka menoleh Spain dan Romano juga telah menghilang bersama kepulan asap.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.xOx.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sepasang bola hijau bergulir, lirik kanan kiri dibalik gelap, lihat situasi sekeliling yang nampak lebih ricuh dari biasanya —gunakan kata biasa ini sebagai persamaan kata ribut, artinya situasi lebih ribut lagi—.

"KELUAR KAU ALBINO SIAL!"

—darderdor—kemudian terdengar. Aaww, itu pasti sakit. Kuharap sofa itu kembali ketempat yang tepat dimana sang pencipta berada.

Markas PBB tempat dimana sekte-sekte berkedudukan saling berkumpul —yang katanya— aman, telah diubah dengan tidak layak oleh tangan para-para negara sebagai medan pertempuran. Bedil-bedil tercangklong dibahu beberapa negara yang memiliki masalah —sisanya mengikuti sekedar tertarik—, menggeratak tiap sudut ruang, meja kursi dibalikkan, menyibak tirai-tirai, sampai kelubang-lubang terkecil —yang secara logika tidak akan mungkin manusia bisa masuk kesana— dan berakhir nihil.

Nampaknya mereka tidak sedikit cerdas untuk mencari dibalik tumpukan _box_ itu —yang ketara jelas ada ditengah koridor dekat tangga yang bukan tempat perhentian yang semestinya, dan entah kenapa tidak dipedulikan sama sekali padahal kain penutupnya bergerak-gerak tanda ada kehidupan—. Hahaha, ide bagus sembunyi disini.

("Bagaimana situasinya Kapten Spain?")

"Mmmmh! Mm! Mhhh!"

"..."

("Masih rawan Mayor Prussia. Musuh berada dijarum dua belas dan jumlahnya cukup banyak, apa yang akan kita lakukan?")

"Mmmmmmmhhhhh!"

"..."

("Pastikan semuanya aman. Kita akan pindah markas kalau —AUUUW! Jangan gigit tanganku Canada..!")

Sang kawan mendesis menyuruh diam. ("Pssst, jangan berisik Prus!")

("Maaf... Canada kamu kenapa sihhh?")

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih Prussia! ? Lepaskan! Jangan membawaku kabur tiba-tiba kalau aku tidak mau!"

("Psst, Canada. Jangan berisik. Tentu saja aku yang hebat ini akan menyelamatkanmu—OUCH! Berhentilah menggigit tanganku!")

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Canada..."

"Sialan... Sudah kubilang tidak mau!"

Pukulan terakhir mau tidak mau menjadikan darah mendidih naik kepala, sadar atau tidak, berteriak pada kekasihnya.

"CANADA!"

Menyadari satu hal, tersentak akan sesuatu. Wajah seorang Canada silih berganti dari terkejut, membelalak, sampai merenggut merah menahan tangis dan melemparkan pandang kearah lain.

Sikap yang seperti...—Romano...? Ah, memang sekarang mereka berdua sedang tertukar sifat, kan? Wajar kalau beda.

**Beda? Apanya?**

Tangan naik menutupi wajah yang memerah, linang air tertahan disudut, mati-matian menahan sengguk demi harga diri.

Sangat Romano.

**Bukankah sama saja?**

"Ca-Canada..."

**Bukankah dia kekasih yang dia sayangi?**

Tidak peduli mau sifat tertukar atau tidak. Nyata hatinya terluka adalah bukti.

"Maaf..."

Jari pucat mengusap air yang belum jatuh, menarik untuk dipeluk dan menenangkan.

Spain yang melongo sedarinya —sebagai rekan seperjuangan dari zaman kerajaan hanya sesekali dia kedapatan melihat seorang Prussia —yang katanya— agung melontarkan emosi pada seseorang. Pacarnya pula— menatap momen dihapannya, mengusap wajah Romano-nya. Dia diam tak bergeming. Hanya menjadi penonton saja. Tapi, dari raut yang menyayu dia tahu Romano-nya itu khawatir.

**Meski berbeda, apa yang mereka rasakan sama, kan? **

Tidak ada yang salah dengan semua itu. Romano yang menjadi pendiam dan tak menonjol layaknya keseharian seorang Canada memang tidak wajar. Romano yang menyebut namanya berbisik dan bukan berteriak memang nyaris tidak mungkin. Dan Romano yang menunjukkan kecintaannya dari diam itu manis sekali memang.

"Spain...?" warna amber ditengah kegelapan melonjak pada pelukan yang melingkarinya. Bergidik geli pada kepala yang menyandar bahu. Dan bisikan ditelinganya.

"Aku menyayangimu Roma."

**Karena...**

.

"Oi, mereka disini!"

Momen indah ditengah gelap dan sempit karena terpaksa harus bertumpukan dikacaukan begitu saja oleh sebuah sibakan kain tempat mereka sembunyi, menampakkan wajah seorang South Korea yang nyengir diatas mereka, sebelum rusuh menggembor-gemborkan, memanggil-manggil kawan-kawan lainnya.

Berhadiah sebuah sepakan, yang cukup untuk menutup mulutnya sambil pingsan.

"Dasar mulut ember." gerutu Prussia. Berkacak pinggang mendengar suara derap kaki yang terdengar mendekat kearah mereka. Sadar suara kaki itu dari tiga arah, dan mereka akan terkepung.

"Kelihatannya kita bakal dikepung nih? Bagaimana?"

Prussia melirik tiga jalan yang tidak mungkin mereka lewati —dalam kondisi biasa dia pasti maju menerjang lawan, tapi, itu akan jadi rencana buruk. Sama saja dengan dirinya menyerahkan diri untuk dibantai kumpulan mahluk-mahluk yang terlalu _complex _dengan saudaranya. Kalau begitu satu-satunya jalan...—

"Kau mengerti kan, Spain?" seringai tersungging memandang kebawah. Satu-satunya jalan untuk mereka lari menyelamatkan 'para putri' dari setan-setan yang mendekat.

Mengikuti arah pandang Prussia, menyadari hal yang membuatnya tersenyum jahil, sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Siap?"

Pasca saling balas seringai, kedua pemuda ini mengangkat kedua uke ala gendongan pengantin, memijak kaki pada tumpuan tangga, melihat situasi dibawah sana —seringai terakhir yang terpampang menyadarkan aliran listrik terputus pada otak Canada dan Romano akan apa-apa yang kedua pacar mereka lakukan. Mengundang derik getir dari keduanya.

"S-Spain... Kau tidak serius mau melakukan ini kan?"

"Prussia, kalau kau lakukan, kubuat kau menyesal."

Senyum jahil terpampang pada wajah maskulin dua orang pria, menatap sayang pada wajah ketakutan yang imut itu. Mencium pipi dan membisikkan sebuah kata —lebih dari cukup untuk membuat keduanya diam dan memerah.

—dan melompat.

.

**'Tidak peduli seperti apapun dirimu, karena yang kucintai hanyalah 'kau' sebagai dirimu.'**

.

_**Bruaaaak!—**_

Satu lompatan dengan pendaratan yang tidak semulus yang dikira —berdampak saling tumpuk dan kepala saling terjeduk.

Saling meringis. Sampai produksi sempurna raungan protes dari para korban terdengar—yang digambarkan adalah yang uke.

"BASTARDO! SAKIT BEGO! NGAPAIN KAU LONCAT BEGITU, HAH! IDIOTAAA!"

"Uhh... Sakit...apa yang kau lakukan Prussia, eh?"

Prussia juga Spain melongok.

Bukan. Bukan karena mereka sadar kalau posisi mereka sangat mudah mengundang salah paham —tumpuk empat sebelum Spain berguling meninggalkan Prussia ditiban oleh Canada dan Romano dalam posisi bertatapan.

Tapi, hal yang lain.

"Ca-Canada..."

"Roma..."

Seyakin-yakinnya Spain, suara (manis) yang memaki tadi itu adalah suara Romano bukan Canada. Dan Prussia tidak salah melihat, yang menikmati gamparan panas itu Spain dan bukan dia.

Oh —oh... Mungkinkah...

Mereka berdua sudah...

Canada dan Romano bingung pada pacar-pacar mereka yang diam saja —mungkinkah Romano menampar terlalu keras sampai otak Spain terbalik jadinya? (Tentu saja dia tak akan menyalahkan dirinya.) Heh, lalu kenapa orang ribut macam Prussia jadi sentimentil hanya karena dinasihati oleh Canada? Menangis pula.

Eh—?

"Pru—! Prussia kenapa menangis, —eeeehhh!Pru-Prussia..?"

"Oi, kalian dengar nggak sih bas— Huwaaa!"

Sadar-sadar Romano dan Canada hanya bisa duduk terpaku karena terjangan para kekasih yang tiba-tiba sengguk seperti orok minta jatah dan tidak berhenti mengucapkan kata syukur seakan dunia tidak jadi kiamat hari ini.

"Hei... _Tomato bastard_, kau itu berat tahu..." gertutu Romano memerah. Mulut bisa berkata, tapi tubuh tak berbohong ketika Romano balik mengalungkan tangannya mengusap pelan punggung Spain.

Tampilan senyum idiot didepan muka —tak dipungkiri membuat mukanya memanas. "Ternyata 'kata mutiara' Roma memang yang paling manis~."

"Kau itu ngomong apa sih idiot? Sakau?"

Gelengan. "Te amo, Roma..."

Lengan kecoklatan mendorong kulit putih menyentuh lantai.

.

"Syukurlah, Canada... Aku tidak perlu beli penyumpal telinga lagi."

Canada yang dalam posisi dipeluk hanya bingung mendengarnya. "Kenapa memangnya?"

"Tapi, aku lebih suka kau yang begini. Setidaknya kau memang 'Canada' sekarang."

"Prussia, aku tidak mengerti..."

"Tidak mengerti juga tidak apa-apa. Ngomong-ngomong hari ini aku belum menciummu, kan?"

"Apa—? Prus... —Jangan disini!"

Menarik bibir hingga bertemu sesamanya. Lidah berloncatan meminta buka.

Suara tembakan yang menyerempet mengakhiri semuanya.

.

.

.

Germany adalah seorang yang memiliki insting kuat. Pekerja keras yang teguh pada peraturan. Tindak-tanduk yang teratur —kaku— dan label negara yang menyebarkan pasukan NAZI diperang dunia dahulu nampaknya telah mengasah firasat dan batin ketika menghadapi bahaya.

Melirik pada America yang sudah mengokang _shot-gun_ (yang, lagi, entah dari mana), nampak siap dan senantiasa kapan saja menghancurkan apa saja yang memiliki tangan dan kaki dengan gumpalan putih pada bagian kepala.

Dalam lima menit kakaknya tidak diketemukan, nuraninya yakin ada rudal melayang menghancurkan Berlin.

Tapi, sekarang dia berharap tidak menemukan kakaknya untuk kali ini.

Tidak, kalau mereka dalam posisi menumpuk uke masing-masing dan mencumbunya buas —yang sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat banjir darah dari para wanita dan kedipan _flash_ bertebaran— membuat mereka salah sangka hingga menyumbu sulut America untuk habis terbakar dan meledak, menembaki brutal Prussia sebagai target, menghancurkan interior gedung PBB, dan memulai adegan _Tom & Jerry Hetalia Version_ sebagai bahan tontonan untuk disoraki—juga menambah tebal dompet China dengan menjual beberapa kudapan penyemangat.

.

Sisi baiknya, setidaknya dua orang yang dipermasalahkan sudah kembali normal.

.

.

.

—Kan?

.

* * *

><p><strong>.xOx.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Pagi hari diruang rapat. Seluruh mata yang ada terpaku oleh pahitnya sebuah kenyataan yang hangat disuguhkan didepan mereka. Cubit pipi masing-masing dan, ya, ini bukan mimpi.

"Hahahaha! Pasta makanan HERO nomor 1 didunia!"

"Hamburger...Veee~"

Kenyataan insiden masa lalu itu kembali terulang, kini dengan America dan Italy menjadi korban (masalah), cukup membuat beberapa negara lari sejauh-jauhnya dari pintu rapat, membuat Germany pingsan, dan para Fujoshi+Japan mengangkat kamera mereka.

"Kolkolkol, perlu kupukul mereka berdua?"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_**FIN**_

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank's a Lot For You<strong>

**REVIEW? PLEASE?**


End file.
